Something
by dailydoseofluck
Summary: "Something in the way she moves, attracts me like no other lover. Something in the way she woos me. I don't want to leave her now."


_There's something about waking up in the morning and not knowing what the day will bring. Like today, I don't know what in Merlin's name would happen in this bloody ball. I wonder briefly if I'll see her, I probably will, I probably won't. But I wonder even more if we'll just skirt each other like we normally do._

X~~~X

"Fancy seeing you _alive,_ Theo. Draco and I thought you simply jumped off the grid again."

"Oh shut it, Granger. I knew you and your big mouth would make an appearance tonight." I snapped.

She merely laughed. "I meant no harm, darling. Although, we _haven't _seen you in a while," she said, kissing his cheeks.

I cracked a half-smile, "It's nothing, just needed the break. A month of fresh air did me good." I replied, sipping my champagne.

Hermione smiled and simply stood by his side, waiting for her husband. Everyone was surprised when those two came out in public, announcing that they were in a relationship. I mean, Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy Industries empire, world-renowned playboy and Slytherin's Prince was happily with Hermione Granger, war heroine, Junior Secretary for the Ministry's Department of Defense and not to mention Gryffindor's immaculate Princess. And that was just when they were dating. Everything came bloody crashing down when they got hitched.

Taking another sip of bubbly, looking around, I assessed my surroundings. The Ministry had truly outdone itself this time. Renting out what could be the biggest ballroom I've ever seen in my life, (so big it could fight the Great Hall in Hogwarts for its grandeur), gold gaudy curtains, gold streamers hanging from every possible wall they could be stuck on, such bright lights that made the room seem like it was made of gold itself, free-flowing golden champagne and more gold things. Hell, I was amazed and was close enough to becoming a blind man.

"Theo! Good to see you, old chap." Ah, Draco has made his appearance. After giving Hermione a quick peck on the lips, he came over clapped me on the back. "I see you've returned from Verona, how was it?"

"Hot, tiring, _eventful_." At this Draco, raised a golden eyebrow but said no more. Wrapping a very protective arm around Hermione, Draco held her close. I looked away. Truth be told, I envied their happiness, same with all of my married friends. Potter with the Weasley witch, Pans with Blaise, even Ron Weasley was engaged to that Brown girl. And I was still here, waiting for someone. Well, not exactly some nameless, faceless someone but really just_her_. The one who kept slipping through my fingers like a sodding eel, refusing to be caught. I excused myself from the couple and made my way to the balcony for a smoke. Twilight was setting in when I got out. After a few puffs of my cigarette, I raised it in a mock salute to the moon and leaned on the ledge. Sweet Salazar, was I tired. Really, I was. I was tired from work, tired of trying to keep up his façade of calmness and well, just fucking tired of chasing after her.

_"Fucking, buggering hell."_

Since she wasn't here, I might as well get home. Damn the effort. After disposing my fag, I reentered the ballroom heading straight to the Floo, just when someone caught my arm.

"What is it, Pans?" I say.

She grins, "She's here. She actually arrived!" She grips my arm tightly and pulls me back into the area where the tables are situated. "Over there," she points.

"She's kind of hard to miss, _darling_." I respond, sarcastically.

Pansy simply replies by rolling her eyes. My eyes roam back to her. There she was, standing awkwardly with her younger sister. She looked beautiful, reminiscent of a 1920's movie star with her wearing a light brown and gold dress made of tulle and lace. Her pastel blond hair was highlighted by the soft brown streaks it always had.

All of a sudden, her bottle green eyes met my amber ones and her cheeks inflamed into a brilliant shade of scarlet then abruptly looked away. _Damn it all._

Prying Pansy's hand off my arm, I turned on my heel in search of another drink, Firewhiskey this time, and another cigarette. _Maybe it was my turn to avoid her now._

X~~~X

I found myself back at the same balcony when I had my cigarette break earlier. I couldn't understand it, now that she was here, now that I had the chance to set things straight, I back down. Like a bleeding Hufflepuff. Fucking hell!

_"Theo…?"_

I stiffened and spun around abruptly. And there she was, in all her doe-eyed glory. How she could manage to be perfect and serene in front of him, I could not fathom.

"Daphne."


End file.
